In some voice-over-Internet-Protocol (VoIP) networks, a session border controller (SBC) may be employed for managing signaling and/or media streams. Currently, a mechanism for providing full failover capability for customers of these VoIP networks is not cost-effective, since an entire new redundant SBC node would have to be provided for each SBC site (i.e., a 1-for-1 redundancy).